How Special Is She?
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: Anna Ketchum and her twin brother Ash head to Unova on a new journey. However, Anna unexpectedly captures and develops a telepathic connection with a Legendary Pokémon. Ash begins to wonder... how special is his sister? And what will Cilan think of Anna when he lays eyes on her?
1. A Strange Storm

The sun rose in Pallet Town. Two ten year olds, a boy and a girl, were getting ready for their trip to a new region.

The girl had long brown hair, blue eyes, strange zigzags on her cheeks, a blue hat on her head, a green and white lace dress, white fingerless gloves with pink bands, white jeans, and pink sneakers, as well as an Eevee on her shoulder. This was Anna Ketchum.

The boy next to her had jet black hair, brown eyes, identical zigzags on his cheeks, a red and white cap with a blue Pokéball on it, a blue, black and white shirt with a yellow zipper, black fingerless gloves with red bands, gray jeans, and red and black sneakers. On his shoulder was a Pikachu. This was her fraternal twin brother Ash.

Ash was older than Anna by ten minutes. Ash looked like his father except for his mother's eyes, while Anna was the opposite; she looked like her mother, except for her father's eyes.

Ash and Anna's father had left on a journey after the twins were born, so they had hardly any memory of him.

The twins' mother, Delia Ketchum, came in and adjusted her children's hats.

Delia walked out with her son and daughter to meet up with Professor Oak, who was dressed for summer.

"I haven't been to Unova in a while!" Professor Oak said with excitement. "I can't wait to go back!"

Professor Oak drove Delia, Anna and Ash to the airport and they boarded the plane to Unova. Unbeknownst to them, three members of Team Rocket, the infamous Jessie and James, along with their buddy, a talking Meowth, were also on the plane. They had followed the twins through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, trying to steal Pikachu and Eevee. They would never succeed though.

After several hours, the twins got to Unova. They had learned that Pokémon there weren't native to their home region, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh. A pink fish Pokémon jumped out of the water and then back in.

"What Pokémon was that?" Ash asked his twin.

"That was an Alomomola." Anna replied. "That's the only Unova Pokémon I know of, aside from Swanna."

Delia and Professor Oak went off to do something. Team Rocket showed up and captured Pikachu and Eevee in a Thunderbolt-proof cage.

"I'm getting sick of you three!" Anna groaned.

A dark thundercloud had covered the sky by now. A blue lightning bolt struck the cage, freeing Pikachu and Eevee. Another blue lightning bolt struck Team Rocket and sent them flying. The twins and their Pokémon were also sent flying.

Eevee crawled into Anna's arms. Another blue lightning bolt came down. Ash tried to get his Pokémon, but it was too late. Pikachu was struck.

"Pikachu! (Eevee, Eev!)" Ash and Eevee cried at the same time.

Pikachu fired a thunderbolt into the cloud. A pair of red eyes bore into Anna's blue ones. The red eyes belonged to a shadowy figure, a Pokémon, in the cloud.

"_Anna, meet me at the forest._" A feminine voice came from the cloud.

Anna's eyes widened. "Who's that? And how do you know my name?"

"Anna?" Ash questioned his sister.

"_We will talk later… Anna…_" The voice replied. The shadowy figure let out a roar and the cloud disappeared.

"Ash! Anna! Are you all right?" Delia cried, running up to her children.

"We're ok." Ash replied.

Anna did not want to tell her mother about the voice she heard.

Professor Juniper arrived and took Professor Oak, Delia and the twins to her lab in Nuvema Town.

"Ash, Anna, meet my daughter, Hilda." Professor Juniper introduced.

"Hi, Ash and Anna!" Hilda said with a smile.

Professor Juniper looked around the lab. "Where's my son? He should be down here by now. Where _is _my son? Hilbert? HILBERT!"

Hilbert Juniper came down a flight of stairs. "Mahm! I was going to meditate! What gives?"

"Hilbert, that comes later." Professor Juniper told her son. "You and your sister are going to start your journey! Oh, there's another trainer on the way. But for now, meet Anna and Ash. Like you and Hilda, they are fraternal twins. These two came from Kanto!"

"Kanto?" Hilda asked, her blue eyes glittering with delight.

"That's far away from here!" Hilbert added.

"It sure is!" Anna replied. She suddenly remembered what the mysterious voice had told her. "Excuse me, guys. I need to go for a moment." She then said.

"Ok, Anna. Be careful!" Delia told her daughter.

"I will, mom." Anna replied.

Anna exited the Pokémon lab and looked for a forest. She found a tall girl staring at the trees. "Hey."

The girl turned around to face Anna. She appeared to be sixteen years old. She had long jet black hair that went down to her back and her eyes were red. She was wearing a long black embellished chiffon gown and diamond earrings. Her skin was pale white. Her high heels were black with pink butterflies on the toe part.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"My name is Zelena." The girl replied. "Anna, it's so exciting to meet you at last!"

"How do you know my name?" Anna asked.

"Walk with me." Zelena replied.

Anna and Zelena took a stroll through the forest. "Tell me everything, please." Anna insisted.

* * *

5 minutes later…

"Whew!" Zelena said. "Please don't put me back in that thing unless necessary, ok?"

"Ok." Anna replied.

Zelena then gasped. "I have to go. Meet me here at the same spot later."

"Ok!" Anna replied. She and Zelena shared a hug before the red eyed girl went off.

Anna knew who Zelena really was, but what would Ash say?

* * *

**Author's Note: The idea for this story came into my head earlier. What is Zelena's true identity and who is the aforementioned Trainer Professor Juniper told her son and daughter about? Please answer those questions in a review!**


	2. Zelena Is Actually Zekrom?

**Author's Note: If you guessed Zelena was actually Zekrom, you are right!**

* * *

Anna went back to Professor Juniper's lab. She noticed Ash arguing with a boy named Trip. Trip had said that Ash and Anna came from the "boonies."

"Is that your sister?" Trip asked.

"Uh, yes." Ash replied.

"Trip, why would you call our home region the boonies? I mean, come on!" Anna asked.

"It's basic. Anna, right?"

"Yeah," Anna replied.

Just then, Zelena ran in. "Anna, I've decided to put it off until later."

"Ok," Anna replied.

"Put _what _off?" Ash asked. "And who is that?"

"This is my new friend, Zelena." Anna introduced.

Zelena squealed in delight and ran over to Ash.

"Oh, oh, oh! You must be Ash! Your sister told me all about you!"

Zelena then looked at Pikachu. Her delighted expression turned into one of heartbreak and shame.

"Zelena, are you all right?" Ash asked.

Zelena looked up. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm ok."

Ash then challenged Trip to a battle. Anna and Zelena watched. Trip's Snivy battled Ash's Pikachu.

Pikachu was unable to use Electric moves. Tears formed in Zelena's elegant ruby red eyes. "Wha… What have I done? It's all my fault!"

Zelena let the tears flow and Anna embraced her. Zelena returned Anna's hug and cried.

By the time Ash lost the battle and Trip left, Ash noticed Anna trying to comfort the mysterious Zelena.

"Zelena, what's the matter?" Ash asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Anna, I'll be back soon." Zelena whispered.

"I hope." Anna whispered back.

Professor Juniper examined Pikachu, just like she had done before. She revealed that the thunderstorm had caused Pikachu a lot of trouble.

"So that's why Pikachu was unable to use Electric moves!" Anna realized.

Just then, the same storm cloud from earlier appeared. "Zelena…" Anna whispered, making sure Ash couldn't hear her.

"_Anna, it's me._" The shadowy figure's voice called to Anna.

"Yeah, I know." Anna called back.

"Anna, who _are _you talking to?" Ash questioned.

"It can't be…" Professor Juniper said. "Could the Legendary Pokémon, Zekrom, be the source of this storm?"

"Zekrom?" Anna and Ash asked at the same time.

"Zekrom's a female Legendary well known throughout Unova." Professor Juniper explained. From within Zekrom's thundercloud, she watches over people and Pokémon."

"Zelena…" Anna said again.

"Whoa!" Ash cried, having finally figured out Zelena's identity. "Zelena is actually _ZEKROM_?!"

"Yeah," Anna replied.

Professor Juniper's eyes widened. The red eyed girl from earlier was actually a Legendary Pokémon in human form!

Zelena's blue lightning bolt struck the lightning rod and electricity went into Pikachu. Anna knew Zelena was trying to restore Pikachu's electric power, but Ash thought Zelena was going to hurt Pikachu again.

Ash and Pikachu were screaming in pain and finally, the storm stopped.

"_Anna, same spot._" Zelena's voice called.

"Got it." Anna responded.

Pikachu's electric moves were restored.

Ash told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle on him. Anna couldn't help but laugh.

Hilda and Hilbert said goodbye to their mother and left on their journey.

Zelena was back in her human form, sitting on a bench when Ash and Anna ran out. "You're Zekrom? Why didn't you tell me?" Ash asked with a smile.

"I decided to wait until I had restored Pikachu's ability of using Electric moves again before telling you. Oh, and by the way, I'm Anna's Pokémon." Zelena said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Ash yelled.

"The truth is, I'm Zelena's chosen one." Anna replied. "She asked me not to put her in that Pokéball of hers unless necessary."

"Well, Zekrom, I'm glad to finally meet you in person." Ash said, shaking Zelena's hand.

"Pikachu, I'm so sorry." Zelena whispered. Pikachu jumped into Zelena's arms. Zelena hugged Pikachu back.

"I think Pikachu forgives you." Anna said.

Delia wished her children good luck. Anna and Ash then set off with Zelena (Zekrom) at their side.


	3. Iris Meets Zekrom

Ash, Anna and Zelena (Zekrom) were running through Route 1, wondering what they will run into. Ash was excited to capture his first Unova Pokémon.

"Anna, I think Ash is too excited." Zelena remarked.

"You can say that again!" Anna replied.

Ash then noticed a Pokémon in the bushes. It was an Axew. Ash wanted to catch it. But that was no Axew. It was a girl!

"Ouch!" She exclaimed when the Pokéball hit her.

"Ouch?" Ash and Anna asked at the same time before looking at each other, laughing.

"Those two are somehow synchronized…" Zelena said to herself.

The girl popped out of the bushes. "What was that for?!" She demanded.

Ash and Anna held up their hands in defense. "My brother thought you were a Pokémon!" Anna tried to explain.

After some interrogation from the girl, Axew popped out of her hair. "_That's _where it was!" Ash realized.

The girl then squealed at the sight of Pikachu and Eevee. She touched their cheeks, but Pikachu shocked her.

"That's what you get when you touch Pikachu like that…" Zelena muttered.

"Hey, I'm Iris!" The girl introduced. "Who are you all?"

"This is a friend of ours. Her name is Zelena." Anna introduced her friend unbeknownst to Iris that this mysterious human girl was actually the Legendary Pokémon Zekrom.

"I'm Annaleigh Ketchum, but people call me Anna for short, including my mom." Anna introduced herself. "This is my twin brother Ashton, but everybody calls him by his short name, Ash."

"Hey, Iris!" Ash greeted. "Nice to meet you!"

Iris squinted at Zelena. "Wait a minute… Black hair and garments… tail turbine necklace… red eyes… something's fishy."

Zelena sweatdropped. "Okay…" she said sheepishly.

"So," Iris went on. "Ash, Anna, and… Zelena. Wasn't there a thunderstorm in Nuvema yesterday?"

"Ohhhh..." Zelena groaned like Commander Jupiter did when she was assigned to guard the Team Galactic helicopter.

"Zelena?" Iris asked. "Are you all right?"

Zelena looked up. "Yeah, I'm all right."

"Yup, Iris. There was. Zekrom caused that!" Ash replied.

Iris went all giddy. "The Legendary Pokémon Zekrom did this? Oh, oh, oh! I want to know everything!"

"Uh…" Anna said.

Later, Ash and Anna explained almost everything.

"I see." Iris said. "Pikachu had a bad day because of Zekrom."

"She must have been up to mischief." Anna replied.

Zelena tried to hide her look of shame from Iris.

"Well Zekrom is a Legendary Pokémon after all!" Iris replied. "I want to meet Zekrom someday! I can't wait to meet her!"

Zelena gasped. "She wants to meet me…" She whispered to herself. "Actually," She spoke to Iris, getting up. "I know Zekrom."

Iris gasped. "You do?"

Zelena smiled. "Of course I know her. She's me!"

Iris gasped again before squealing in delight. "Show me, show me, show me! Please, please, please?"

Zelena nodded. "Sure!" She transformed into her Pokémon form. Iris squealed again.

Zelena turned back into a human. "You really _are _Zekrom!" Iris cried. "Shake my hand; please?!"

Zelena shook hands with Iris. "Please call me Zelena when we're in public, understood?"

"Yes, I will." Iris replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the region of Sinnoh, Lake Valor…**

"_I've had enough of sleeping in this lake. I'm going to find Ash…_"

* * *

**Back in Unova…**

Ash got excited when he saw a Pidove. It took a while, but he eventually caught it.

"What a kid…" Iris said.

"What did you call my brother?" Anna asked ominously.

"A little kid." Iris replied. "He acts like one."

"Ash and I are ten years old! We aren't little kids anymore!" Anna insisted. "Plus, he's nine minutes older than me!"

"Uh, I think you mean _ten _minutes…" Ash corrected his sister.

Just then, Pikachu, Axew and Eevee were grabbed by mechanical hands. "Pikachu! (Axew!) (Eevee!)" Ash, Iris and Anna cried at the same time.

It turned out; Team Rocket had followed the Ketchum Twins to Unova!

"A goes the question, so twerpish, indeed!"

"The answer to come is we feel the need!"

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Trusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"And carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with the thunderous emotions, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Now better!"

"All in the name of Team Rocket!"

"How dare James compare himself to me…?" Zelena muttered.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Anna yelled.

"Team Rocket?" Iris asked.

"They're bad people who follow me and Ash wherever we go! They'll stop at nothing to capture my Eevee and Ash's Pikachu!" Anna explained.

Ash and Anna didn't stand a chance against Team Rocket. Anna was about to have Zelena turn into her Pokémon Form and Fusion Bolt the Meowth balloon, when the same Oshawott from Professor Juniper's lab came to help out.

"Oshawott?!" Ash was shocked.

Team Rocket got away with a smoke pellet, but Pikachu, Axew and Eevee were freed.

Iris decided to travel with the twins and Zelena.

"Zekrom, I'm glad I got to finally meet you!" Iris said. She and Zelena shared a hug, a sign of true friendship.

Ash, Iris, Anna and Zelena spent the night at a Pokémon Center. They didn't know Oshawott was spying on them…

* * *

**Read and review!**


End file.
